A Quick Break
by Angelic Land
Summary: Garen decides to stray from his lane. Katarina catches him while he's having a moment to himself.


**Garen x Katarina one shot. For Anna.**

Garen, Katarina, Ezreal, Xin Zhao, and Leona entered Summoner's Rift. Leona and Ezreal were positioned in the bottom lane, Garen marched towards the top lane, Katarina made her way through the middle lane, and Xin Zhao entered the jungle.

_Why do I always have to fight by myself? _The red-haired assassin thought to herself. _It's not that I can't hold the enemies off; I'd just like to have company every once in a while. Being from Noxus, I should be used to this by now._

While Katarina pushed through the first wave of minions, Garen was breaking ranks. He shouted loudly as he swung his heavy sword into Annie, one of the enemy champions.

"For Demacia!" Garen cried. Within seconds, Annie was lying on the ground, dead.

The towering Demacian took a deep breath, sighing. He was tired of the top lane. Annie was taken care of, as were the rest of the enemy's minions. _I guess I could take a break... Just a little one, _Garen thought._  
><em>

The muscular brunette man wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed into a grove of trees near the river. He looked around to make sure no one was there to see what he was about to do. Once the coast was clear, Garen took off his heavy armor. He placed all of his clothes in a pile behind a rock, and jumped in the river to cool off.

Little did he know, Katarina was in the jungle as well. She didn't feel like going to the bottom lane where the enemies were concentrated; Leona and Ezreal had everything under control. The fierce, bright-haired woman decided to let her health recover by taking a walk through the forest instead of recalling.

As she approached the river, she saw Garen. She didn't know what to do at first; he was on the other side, touching himself in a very inappropriate manner. She hid behind a tree to make sure Garen didn't see her. _Oh my gosh! Why is he doing that here?_

Katarina quickly developed an idea. _I suppose I'm entitled to a little prank every once in a while... _She saw Garen's pile of clothes, and decided to hide them. The assassin quietly picked up Garen's clothes and armor and hid them under a bush. Then, she resumed watching him; as he began to grunt tenderly from his own ministrations.

The woman suddenly felt the urge to giggle, and accidentally let out a laugh. _Shit! _Garen turned around, startled. He let go of his stiff cock and scrambled over to the rock by which he dropped his clothes. Katarina froze in her place behind the narrow tree. _He's going to see me! If I move, he'll hear my footsteps! _

The assassin crouched down slowly, clenching her eyes shut. She sat at the base of the tree as silently as she could, but the sound of her own heartbeat made it feel like the ground was shaking.

"Katarina, what are you doing here?" The naked Demacian man had spotted her as soon as he got out of the water. The sound of his voice wasn't pleasant.

Katarina slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she was going to see. Garen was holding a tree branch in front of his crotch. "I-I-" She stuttered, as her face grew red.

"Guess you caught me, huh?" The well-build man chuckled.

The two of them awkwardly looked at each other for a few moments without speaking. "D-do you want your clothes back?" Katarina asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, but first..." Garen began, then moving closer to the female assassin. The tension between them was beginning to dissipate quickly.

"Thought so," Katarina giggled, taking the tree branch from the Demacian's large hand.

Garen pulled the woman closer to him, and captured her silky red lips. "You really don't have to do this, Kat," Garen said, breaking the kiss.

"I know I'll be getting what I want from you later, so I don't mind," Katarina said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" The man asked, seductively.

"Your Demacian Justice."

"Well, in that case, you're going to get a taste of it right now," Garen said, playfully.

Katarina traced her fingers down the man's sculpted chest and abdomen. She reached Garen's half-hard penis and stroked it gently, teasing him. His member began to awaken as Katarina's delicate fingers traced circles around the long shaft.

"Apparently so."

She knelt down, slowly licking the tip of Garen's dick. The man shivered from the contact of Katarina's soft tongue. She gradually took in more of his length, holding the Demacian's sturdy hips in place so he couldn't move.

"Kat..." Garen panted. His entire penis was surrounded by the warmth and tightness of the woman's mouth.

Katarina began bobbing her head and sucking on the man's hardness, receiving a series of low, throaty groans. Garen tried to rock his hips forward, but she continued to hold him steady. She pulled off for a second, and then engulfed Garen's manhood again in one swift motion. The woman could taste his salty pre-cum leaking into her mouth. The large man threw his head back from the intense pressure rushing into his groin as Katarina increased her pace.

Garen wasn't going to last much longer, especially as Katarina allowed him more room to buck his hips. The friction kept increasing until the Demacian came hard into the woman's mouth. He thrusted his hips once more; panting hard, shoving his thick cock down Katarina's throat. His semen shot out in thick spurts, filling the red-haired woman's mouth.

"There's your Demacian Justice," Garen grunted, as Katarina milked out the rest of the man's hot seed.

The woman pulled her mouth off of the man's penis and licked her lips, swallowing the rest of Garen's essence. "We better get back to our lanes," she said, winking. She pointed to the bush where she hid his clothes, and gave him one last kiss before she ran back to the middle lane.

Garen blissfully got dressed. He couldn't believe what he'd just done in the middle of the game. When he got back to his lane, Ezreal, Xin, and Leona were already taking the enemy's base.


End file.
